


Maleficent’s Applause

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Masturbate, Masturbation, Slurs, Yay!! Maleficent you just defeated your enemies! What are you gonna do next?, celebratory masturbation, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Maleficent's bedtime celebration after Aurora is in her ageless sleep and Phillip is in her dungeon.





	Maleficent’s Applause

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Sleeping Beauty - Maleficent, masturbation. After Aurora pricks her finger and Philip is captured, Maleficent says: "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." So, let's say she had some time to herself before Philip broke out, and have some villainous, congratulatory self love before bed."

Maleficent closed her bedroom door, magically locking it, allowing her complete privacy from her minions. Though the fools knew better than to disturb the mistress of all evil when she went to her bedroom— or at any time when they should not do so.

She sighed deeply, feeling her tensions— that had been around for sixteen years, lift. This was a great night: with the Princess finally in her ageless sleep and the Prince in her dungeon for a century. She had finally won.

As she threw her flowing, black gown off of her slender frame, the robe flying off of its own accord, and landing on her chair, she exhaled a great laugh of triumph, her breasts heaving and bouncing with exhilaration. 

She glided over to her bed, already touching her breasts, rubbing and tweaking her nipples. She purred, enjoying touching her body and celebrating her victory. 

Once at her bed, she gracefully got into it, her legs spread, her hands caressing her perfect body.

“Ah, Maleficent, you are the greatest,” she sighed, her hand gliding over her taut stomach. “You have defeated thine enemies.”

And her hand dipped further down her body, and when her fingers dipped down into her delicious wet cunt, she could not help but exclaim loudly in a shrill voice.

It was as if every movement of her long fingers on her cunt and in her cunt was applause and cheering for her, the mistress of all evil, for all that she had accomplished, which she completely reveled in.


End file.
